The Secret Twisted Committee
by Ushinatta Neko
Summary: We are the secret twisted committee. We are the underground government force that controls everything. We have one rule: Never fall in love with anyone, especially your own colleagues. "But rules are meant to be broken, aren't they?" Dystopian/utopian warning.
1. Chapter 0 - Birth

**Finally wrote a multi-chapter LenKu fic which is not one-chot, and not a drabble. XD SUCCESS! So this plot has been stuck in my head for about five months now, and I finally penned it down. :3 **

**It's a mashup of Secret Police, This is the Happiness and Peace of the Mind Committee, and The Twisted Emperor. XD (Long, I know.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own em. **

* * *

_Dark...It's so dark..._

_Why can't I see anything?_

_It's so silent as well..._

_Where am I?_

Who _am I?_

_Someone help me..._

_What does "someone" mean? What does "help" mean? _

_Wait..._

_Light. So bright. I don't like it. _

"_Light"? "Bright"? "Like"? What do these words mean? _

_What do all these words mean? How do I know them? _

A teal-haired woman placed her dainty hand on the green capsule. She smiled in satisfaction at the being in the capsule; a wicked, dark smile. She turned, and leaned against the elaborate staff in her other hand. Walking out of the silent room, safe for the bubbling of the liquid in the capsule, she whispered softly.

"Let the game begin."

A dark smirk etched itself on her lips.

* * *

**Prologue~ Hope you liked the cliffhanger~ Kyahahahaha! :D**

**Reviews, nya~**


	2. Chapter I - Arrival

**Whoop! I finally got this chapter out! OwO Just before my main exams, too! Yay~ *shot***

**For some reason, I don't get any more emails alerting me of new reviews and stuff from Fanfiction. Even though I still get PMs and reviews. What's. Wrong. With. It. ?**

* * *

The sweet wine burnt her throat as she sipped from the glass. The tealette frowned; she despised red wine (it was too sugary for her) and the butler knew it. How dare he still serve her that. She would see to it that he was appropriately punished for his actions. Perhaps hanging him would suffice? No, it should be - had to be - more...brutal and fun. What about torturing him to death? That would certainly be fun enough!

A knock on the door de-railed her train of thought and gained her attention. "Come in." Akaito opened the door, and bowed respectfully before speaking.

"Mistress. The copy is now within the group." She nodded approvingly and waved him out, impatient to think up new and fun ideas to play with the butler.

The red-haired man shut the door and flipped open a black cellphone, looking around him to make sure that no one saw, or heard him. "The copy is now within the group," he spoke harshly, urgently when the receiver picked up after a few rings. Once finished with the sentence, he threw the phone out of the nearby window. He watched the mechanical piece of technology crash, and smiled slightly when he was sure that no one had seen him contacting the...enemy on the phone.

"Akaito? Are you betraying me, my dear Akaito Shion...?" A sweet, wispy voice sounded beside his ear, and the red-haired man shivered in fear. A smirk graced the tealette's features as she poured the wine over his head. The perfect, disgusting wine for the betrayer.

_H-how? I thought she was..._

"What shall your punishment be? I'm feeling rather generous today, so...would you like to be hanged? Executed? Boiled in a pot of blistering hot oil? Shot? Please choose an option!" She smiled happily and flung her arms out. "Stabbed to death? Suffocation? Or...drenched in acid?"

The woman sighed sadly and hugged herself. "I would be really happy if you chose the last option! It's been a while since my acid pot's been touched!" Akaito backed away, but was trapped by the window and the tealette before him. A look of desperation flitted across his face before the tealette grabbed his wrists and trapped him. She was surprisingly strong for a frail woman.

She shivered in perverse delight and grinned sadistically. "Ahh...I suppose I'll help you choose? Acid it is, then!"

Screams came from the mansion, but no one bothered. Maids and butlers only shook their heads, and sighed in pity for the red-haired man. _Poor man, _they thought, before they continued in everyday activities, and soon, the red-haired man was forgotten.

* * *

Kaito stared, bored, at the tealette, who was hunched over a laptop, her eyes never leaving the screen – "CLEARED! WOOHOO! GAME OVER FOR YOU BADDIES! HA!" Her loud voice exclaimed, and she punched her fist up in the air – only to hit Meiko on the jaw. Kaito facepalmed himself. She was new – here for around a month, and she was a bit...stupid. And too attracted by games. He still couldn't understand how and why she became their leader.

"Miku..." Meiko smiled menacingly and cracked her knuckles. The tealette smiled nervously and backed away from the angry brunette. She hugged her laptop close to her chest and squeaked in fear, as Meiko grinned evilly. Tears sprung to her eyes as her lower lip trembled. "I-I'm sorry, Meiko! Please don't kill me!"

Meiko grinned. "How about...NO!" Following that, the brunette dragged Miku to her feet and pushed the tealette to the small fighting area in the room. Kaito sighed, and decided to interfere before things got heated up and someone had to nurse a broken nose.

"Okay, Meiko, Miku, stop. This is childish and you know it." He stated simply, and walked in-between them. Meiko glared daggers at him and spat. "Stop, Kaito, stop? IN YOUR DREAMS! Miku here," the brunette jabbed her finger in the tealette's direction and continued, "punched me in the jaw. And...SHE MADE ME SPIT OUT ALL OF MY SAKE! IT WAS MY LAST BOTTLE, FOR GOD'S SAKE! MY SAKE!"

"Hey, it rhymes!" Gumi piped up from the corner of the room, arranging and re-arranging the goggles on her head. "Yeah? 'My sake', 'god's sake', and 'my sake' again! Isn't that simply wonderfully funny?" Finishing with exaggerated hand movements, the green-haired teen grinned, her smile stretching from one side of her face to another. Kaito rolled his eyes. Crazy literature maniac, Gumi was. Luka walked in at that time with some pieces of paper in her hands, and sighed, kneading her forehead with her fingers.

"Going at it again? Miku Hatsune, you're not supposed to play RPG games here. Meiko Sakine, instead of drinking your sake, weren't you supposed to file all these documents? And it was your fault for looking over Miku's shoulder while she was playing her...games." The pink-haired girl finished rather lamely and indicated with a nod of her head at the huge stack of paper sitting patiently on the mahogany table. Meiko groaned and retreated unwillingly from the shivering tealette.

"Ah, yes! In that case, Miku, please buy me two bottles of saké as an apology!" She shouted cheerfully and snapped her fingers in triumph, her bad temper gone with the wind. Kaito sighed. The brunette's moods changed even quicker than an early spring sky. Meiko Sakine was such a mood-swingy person that he sometimes wondered if she was pregnant. After all, weren't pregnant people supposed to have mood swings? The blue-haired teen wondered if he should question that, but decided against it. It would be better if he kept his trap shut and avoid a beating.

"Sure," Miku replied calmly. Kaito sighed again. Now Miku Hatsune had changed her personality. Ever since that girl played the game _Dangan Ronpa _or something, she had been "addicted" to Junko Enoshima's – the antagonist of the game – fickleness, and wanted to be like her – changing her personality. Apparently it was time for the personality change to take place. Kaito briefly wondered if the tealette had something wrong with her brain. Who would ever do something like that?

...He supposed a game addict like her would. And probably all the other game addicts in the wide world.

"Ah, before I forget, Miku." Said girl's head shot up in surprise, and the tealette pushed her reading glasses up. "Yes?" Luka flipped open the papers, and frowned.

"Well, apparently, new members are coming." The occupants of the room were all surprised – Kaito simply gaped, Meiko pushed some papers off the table in shock, Gumi's eyebrows shot up into her hair, and Miku...had almost no reaction other than a flinch. 'Members'? The upper levels had never let more than one new member in at one time. How...un-them.

"Anyway, Miku, please go get them. They're at the front doors, according to Teto." Miku nodded excitedly, before dashing out of the room. _Another personality change, _Kaito thought briefly.

"Wait! I haven't...haven't told you their names...MIKU! RIN AND LEN KAGAMINE, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME!" But the girl's long teal hair was already out of sight, and Luka shook her head.

...Sometimes she really hated that there were so many [_ReBooT_]s in this building.

* * *

Miku trotted, her face flushed from both excitement and breathlessness, to the reception counter. "Hiya, Teto! Where are they?" The red-haired girl responded with a big grin. "Miku! I really hate being on duty. It's so boring! And I ran out of bread! Could you get me some, if you had the time to?" Teto sighed, and touched her drill hair, which she dubbed 'the most amazing corkscrew hair of all time'. Personally, Miku thought Celestia's were better, but she didn't voice it out, lest she incurred the girl's wrath.

"Ah, and you know, there was this dude who came in some time ago and he stared at my hair weirdly. And I was like, 'uh?', and he snickered! He SNICKERED! As if his red hair isn't weird! HMPH!" Teto snorted indignantly. "Ah yes, you were asking about the newcomers? They're here in the hall, waiting somewhere. And –"

"Sure, Teto? I'll get you some bread as soon as I can. French, right?" Miku cut across the girl's long rant with a nervous smile. "I better go, thanks!" The tealette looked wildly around the reception hall. There were so many people here, and she couldn't possibly go around asking who were the new members, could she? _Desperate stuff needs desperate measures, _the tealette groaned internally. Miku jumped onto a coffee table and screamed at the top of her voice.

"HEY! WHO'S THE NEWCOMERS HERE!" Silence reigned the hall for a while, then a high-pitched voice shouted back in reply. "HEREEEEEE!"

A rather short blonde girl dragged another blonde person behind her, and grinned up at Miku. The tealette sighed in relief, and laughed nervously. "Uh, so, guys, you can go back to your stuff now, thanks!" She then proceeded to jump down the table, but stumbled and fell into someone's arms when a sharp voice rang out in her head. _You are not supposed to make people angry, _the voice hissed, and Miku clutched her head in pain. _You are supposed to make them happy, among all other important things. There is someone here who is angry with you. Very angry._

A flash of bright red in the pitch-dark blackness.

_Make them happy...It is no good if they are not...Even if__ it means using violence...It is your job, as the leader of the Committee...Control, brainwash, violence...Do whatever you can to achieve social order..._

The voice retreated back into a dark corner of her brain, and the tealette was thrown into a vortex of darkness.

* * *

Len nearly fell on his butt when that teal-haired girl fell onto him. Who knew that such a frail-looking girl could be so...heavy? The sweet smell of lemons and mangoes filled his nostrils temporarily (Len blushed furiously at this, and his sister quickly took a photo of the scene with her phone for future blackmail) as the girl cuddled up to him in his arms (Len blushed even fiercer, while his twin smirked), and she clutched her head, as if in pain.

"H-hey, are you okay?" He shook the girl in his arms, and was suddenly aware of the fact that he was still hugging her, and his already red face turned even brighter, if it was even possible. The tealette gave no response other than a slight stir. What was he to do? Rin was no help at all, and was just giggling madly while rambling about oranges and idiotic brothers. Couldn't she see that there was someone in need of help here?

"Woah! Miku, you okay?" The reception lady came running up to them, her mouth wide open. Len felt that he should tell her to shut her mouth or a fly might fly in, but decided not to. Not good to give the reception lady a bad first impression. Teto saw Len's arms around Miku, and screamed. "YOU PERVERT! LET GO OF MIKU!" She smacked his hand away and glared dangerously at him. Great. First impression set. The reception lady looked down to her friend and frowned, her ruby-pink eyes flashing. "What did you do to her?"

* * *

Teto wanted to stay in the infirmary with Miku, but was kicked out by Lily, who was the nurse-on-duty, with the excuse of 'rambling too much about stuffs to an unconscious patient". The Kagamines were, however, allowed to stay, which Teto strongly argued against. Lily simply ignored her screams and slammed the door in her face. Len sighed, thinking that the nurse turned out to be more of a bother than the reception lady.

The infirmary was silent, with Lily tapping away on her laptop for who-knows-what, and Rin staring out of the window blankly. She, occasionally, tried to start a conversation with the nurse. The other blonde ignored the girl, and Len smirked a little when Rin's face became that of a dejected look. His twin shot him a glare that said "shut up or you're dead", and Len took to staring at the girl on the bed and observing her.

She looked frail. _And heavy, _he reminded himself. _And nice-smelling, _his sub-consciousness sniggered as Len blushed madly again. Her long teal hair shimmered under the sunlight that flitted through the open window, and draped over the bed. The blonde teen pondered if her hair felt as silky as it seemed, and his thoughts zoomed back to the smell of her hair – lemons and mangoes. He wanted to smell that scent again.

Len mentally slapped himself. The girl – Miku, was it? – seemed so young, younger than him, even, because of her small frame. He felt like a pedophile. Bad. Really, really bad. _But you wouldn't mind, would you? _His sub-conscious whispered again.

_No! I don't wanna be a pedophile! _Mind-Len argued. _Oh? So if she was older than you, then you wouldn't mind..._his sub-conscious halted, then laughed boisterously. _You wouldn't mind liking her? Dating her? _Mind-Len gaped, and then shook his head furiously, a bright red blush dusting his face.

"No, I don't want to do that!" Len's sudden outburst drew Rin's attention, and his twin snickered ungracefully at him. Lily was still tapping away at the keyboard, her ears blocking out any noises from the outer world. The blonde teen sank to the chair, wishing that there was a hole in the ground for him to hide and block his ears from Rin's snickers.

_First sign of insanity: talking to yourself. _Sub-conscious snorted in laughter.

_SHUT UP!_

* * *

**OH MI GAWD DID THAT SMALL SLIGHT ROMANCE-ISH SCENE DO OKAY? IT FELT REALLY AWKWARD WRITING IT *covers eyes* **

**And yay! This chapter's my longest one so far~ *retarded dance***

**Reviews, nya~**

* * *

_**Review replying spot (just thought it'll be fun to do this~):**  
_

_AruuYuda-ShoriKyuyu - Welp, I tried to make it as dystopian as possible~ But you don't see much of it in the first few chapters, I think!_

_zhane17 - Thank you~ I hope you liked this chapter!_

_Hana Okita - Thank you! Oh? You sure it's Miku? Could be someone else, y'know? Or it could be Miku~ *sly smile full of retarded evilness*_

_XxKingArthurlllxX (oh dear, I don't know what the last three lines are. I'm sorry!) - Mm, I hope you liked this chapter, and thank you!_

_Rolling-chan - ? "So story"? ^ ? EH? I-I can't make prologues l-long...It's stuck in my head that prologues should be short and sweet. T_T =w= Welp. Exams aren't over and I'm writing. :) I-is this long __enough? Q_Q_


	3. Chapter II - Introductions

**Yay! Next ****chapter! Fufu~ This took a while, but well. I guess I made up for it by the number of words...?**

* * *

"Huuuh? She fainted? Not fun at all! One of the main characters already gone in the first step is boo!" A little black-haired girl whined, tugging at her senior's dress. The tealette patted her head and smiled darkly. With her face covered by her bangs, her smile seemed much more eerie, but the little girl simply loved that smile of hers. That smile belonged to her, and her only - the tealette belonged to her, Kaai Yuki. Wasn't that cool? Who wouldn't want to have the amazing tealette, who could grant wishes, buy sweets, out of all the other dozen things she could do? Who wouldn't?

Now, Yuki would love to have the tealette as her own, but...

"Don't worry, she'll wake up soon. I'm sure." Yuki jolted out of her thoughts and her formerly depressed face (it was a mask; was it not right to have a mask? After all, everyone wore one.) immediately brightened, and she hugged the tealette, squealing happily.

"Yay! You're the best, Mi-chan! That way, the game can continue, right?" The tealette laughed wickedly, enough to send shivers up anyone's spine if they heard her (of course, Yuki loved the shiver – it felt good, among all other things she loved about the tealette). "Of course, Yuki. Where's the fun when one of the important players is down? The whole thing will be as boring as hell then, wouldn't it?"

* * *

Meiko downed the bottle of saké. "Miku –hic- is still not back? Wherever –hic- did she go?" She mumbled, her face slightly red as she leant against the table to keep her balance. Amazingly, the brunette was only slightly buzzed, something Luka could never do _and no she was not envious of that. _

"Oh, I'm sure she's just lost. It's only her first month here, after all." Gumi replied in a monotone, her eyes never leaving the book, _Merchant of Venice_,she was reading. "Look here, guys, at this fabulous, amazing, sentence Shakespeare wrote! 'Oh, thee-' "

"Yes, yes, Gumi. Quite enough with your obsession. And, even if she was lost, she couldn't be lost for an hour." Luka interrupted, glancing at the clock. _I'm sure she just went off and got some leeks for herself. That must be it. _Even though she reassured herself now and then, the worry still didn't disappear from her mind. An ominous feeling hung over her, urging her to look for the tealette.

_Starting from now, she's in danger..._

* * *

"Is she still not waking up?" Lily looked over at the still unconscious girl, slight worry etched on her features. Len shook his head, not so pissed at his sub-consciousness anymore, after an hour. Rin had fallen asleep, her face peaceful as she leant her cheek against – pfft – a keyboard. Len was sure that his twin would get marks from that, and oh, he couldn't wait to see her traumatized face when she realized what had happened.

(After all, it served as payback. For that super embarrassing picture she took.)

"Hmm, I'll have to call them, then..." The blonde rummaged in a drawer and retrieved a device similar to that of an earphone, but had only one earpiece with a yellow wire. She put it on and the mechanical device sprang to life, its parts whirring away. "Oi, Luka, get the others to come to the infirmary now," Lily muttered aloud in her flat voice and stuck the device back into its drawer straight after that.

Len freaked out. Thrice. He couldn't let Rin wake up during the course of this, since she had a huge fear of those technologies, and he had a phobia of them too, just not as much as Rin. Thankfully, she didn't wake up. However, he nearly screamed when the device started up, and it seemed to stare at him, like them...

"_They're the cause of this!" _

"_Go away, no one wants to play with you, you little sucker!" _

Bad memories engulfed him like a wave, and Len shook his head. That was in the past, and he already promised himself and Rin to look towards the future. _But then again, can you really "look towards the future"? Humans have to reminisce now and then, after all. _His sub-conscious came back again, nagging him. _Shut the fudge up! I have no time for you and your nagging, nor do I have the heart to listen. _Len almost roared out loud, but he managed to keep it in.

_Oooh...crabby, aren't we? Struck a chord? Bad memories? _His sub-conscious sniggered, but kept quiet after that. Len was grateful for that. Very, very grateful. He really didn't want to argue with himself – as much as that sounded weird, his sub-conscious was himself, after all – right now.

What if the other people that Lily called here mistook him as a pervert, like Teto? He really wouldn't have any face left anymore. Len groaned and sank his face into his hand. "Len...?" Rin sounded tired, as if she just woke up, which, in fact, she did. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the bed, where the tealette was still sleeping, and sighed. _Still sleeping, huh? Sheesh, this girl sure is amazing, kudos to her. _The blonde yawned and stretched, walking over to where her twin was, and she plopped down on a chair next to him, curiously observing him through half-lidded eyes.

"Ah, yeah?" Len looked up and forced a grin. Mentally, he sighed. Good thing she woke up a few minutes late. If not, he had no idea how to explain to Lily...he shivered. Rin took no notice of this, her eyelids drooping close again. "Oh...yeah, if you have any problems, just come and talk to me, yeah? Big sis'll take care of whoever's bullying...blackmail...haha...photos...Student Council...snore..." The rest of her sentence bubbled away into nonsensical words, but Len got the gist of her sentence. He smiled and patted his twin, who was asleep again, this time leaning on him.

"Sheesh, you don't act like you're bigger at all-"

"HEEEEEY! HEAAAARD THAT MIIIIKU'S –hic- FAINTED AAAAN' ALL FROM TETO, YEAH, LILY DEAR?" The door slammed open and a brunette walked in, holding a bottle of saké. Rin woke up from all the fuss and glared at the newcomer darkly. Part of it was because her beauty sleep was disrupted, and part of it was because...of...her...chest. Reminded of the one thing she was ashamed of, Rin fell into a state of depression.

"Aw, why so depressed?" A blue-haired teenager, around the same age as the brunette strolled in and comforted Rin. Len stared weirdly at him. Why was someone wearing a thick scarf and a long jacket in the middle of summer? Did his brains go awry or something? Sure, the room had air conditioning, but...there was no need for such a heavy dress-up. It was a freaking thirty-nine degrees Celsius out there, and even the room was only twenty-seven degrees.

"Oh dear, is Miku okay?" A pinkette followed after the male teen, immediately asking the still-depressed Rin. Rin stared at her chest and nearly sobbed. Len nodded for her, shocked by the sudden input of people in this room. A green-haired girl danced in, whirring her goggles in her hand, a crazed look on her impish face.

"Ohhh yeah, Miku's feeling really snore-y and awesome and shiz! As if, Luka! Oh hey, look, it's onomatopoeia and assonance all together in one sentence! Am I awesome or what?" She grinned, a wild look about her and danced around the room and sang "I'm awesome, lalala~" at the top of her voice. Not that Len was judging her singing or anything, but...his ears kind of hurt from her high octave.

Perhaps she would fare better singing normally _and oh who was he to judge that?_

Rin took one look at the girl's chest and buried her face in the bed sheets of another bed. Meiko took another swig out of her bottle, Kaito took out a ice cream out of nowhere and offered it to Rin, Luka grabbed Lily's shoulders and shook her ("IS MIKU OKAY!") and Lily snapped, a vein popping up on her forehead. "SHUT UP, GUMI, LUKA, ALL OF YOU! MIKU NEEDS REST!" The infirmary immediately silenced, and only Rin's soft sobbing could be heard.

A soft sigh came from the tealette sleeping on the bed, and immediately, almost everyone ('cept for Lily, who went back to staring at her computer again) gathered around the bed. Her eyelashes fluttered slightly and Len found himself staring at the deep, deep emerald orbs of the girl.

Len was being honest here. Not exaggerating a single bit. Her eyes were the deepest pits he'd ever seen, swimming with confusion (_But oh, that just made her look cuter, hmm? _His sub-consciousness smirked), but there was still a certain bright sparkle of life in them, balancing out the darkness in those emerald (_Or was it teal? _Len didn't care anymore – his brain shut down at the sight of her cocking her head to the side – _too cute, _and he nearly had a nosebleed) orbs.

"Ah...Um...where am I? I remember jumping down from the table and all..." Even the way she spoke was elegant (_Or, you could just be completely smitten over her. Not impossible, no? _His sub-conscious smirked again, and Len had a sudden urge to punch himself) and reminded him of a nightingale.

Her head pounded with a headache. Miku groaned, holding her head. It was still painful to sit up properly, so someone fluffed some pillows and placed them behind her back. Her vision was still quite blurry, but got better when some time passed. Beside her were two blondes she didn't recognize, and she wanted to ask who they were, but the rest of her team were already celebrating over her waking up (was it really that big of a deal?) and ignored her. She desperately wanted to smack someone.

Rin swore she could see love hearts totally pop out of her (impossibly obtuse, but she still loved him) brother. Inwardly, she fangirled. It was just like a shoujo manga, where the hot guy fell in love at first sight with the innocent and cute heroin. Other than the fact that Len wasn't hot (he was...more of cute, for goodness' sake!) and had a totally weird phobia (who was she to judge - after all, she had the same, if not worse, phobia) and was terribly stupid about love, there were completely no problem with this developing into one of those amazing shoujo mangas.

* * *

Completely smitten.

Completely confused and desperate.

Completely in love with the scene in front of her.

That was the state of Len, Miku, and Rin respectively.

* * *

"Uh, guys?" Seeing she got no response from her team, Miku sighed and shook her head. She focused her attention on the two blondes and nearly freaked out. They looked too similar, _way too similar _that it was getting creepy. The tealette thought she was seeing double, til she realized that they had different genders and decided that they were twins.

The female blonde had her fringe clipped to one side, and a white bow perched curiously atop of her head. Her hair was short, ending at her shoulders in large, fluffy tuffs. Her eyes were wide and cerulean in color, causing her to think of the deep sea.

...Somehow, she reminded Miku of this loli game she _accidentally _played once.

The male blonde had facial features similar to his sister (like a girl, pfft), but more defined and he had higher cheekbones, and his fringe stuck out in short, spiky bits, like a peeled banana. His hair length was probably around the same as his sister, but was twisted back into a short ponytail, which Miku thought was rather peculiar, but cute, nevertheless. His eyes were also cerulean, but had a darker shade to them, and Miku swore that his eyes became even darker once, but it was quickly gone before she could focus on it.

...Like his sister, he reminded her of this shota game. And admittedly, that game was one of her more...favourite...ones...

However, though, the weirder thing was that they both were familiar. Not in the game sense, but in real life. Much as Miku tried to concentrate, blank white spaces filled her brain, and she gave up after a while. "Are you feeling better now?" The female blonde asked, nudging her brother – what, were they plotting something?

"Oh. I'm fine, thanks." Miku replied calmly, her personality switch taking place again. Today was rather unusual. This (amazing) switch had taken place for about five times already, a personal record Miku wasn't sure if she should be proud of. At this point, the nudging became more frenzied, and Miku nearly smirked devilishly when the make blonde winced.

"Do you, uh, need some water?" His voice came out all squeaky and nasal and high, and Len cursed himself silently, as the tealette trembled, trying to hold back her laughter. _Oh heck, I'm embarrassing myself. Well, the way she's biting her lip is pretty cute, though – wait, what am I thinking? _Rin rolled her eyes, snorting at her hopeless brother.

"We haven't introduced ourselves yet, right?" Rin chirped out, her brain furiously working to cover up for her brother's mistake and make him have a higher place in Miku's heart than now. After all, this lame brother of hers really need to hook up with a girl. Soon. Miku nodded, and stared at Len expectantly. The blonde nudged him again, this time harder.

"...Len Kagamine, and this girl here is my sister, Rin Kagamine," Len rubbed the back of his head, glad that his voice was normal again. He secretly wiped his sweaty palms on his pants, hoping that no one, most of all, his sister saw. Rin raised her eyebrows, smirking at how her brother could be so smooth with girls at times and awkward at others.

"Nice to meet you. Miku Hatsune." Miku held out her hand to shake, and Rin found herself staring at the girl's eyes. They had a silent staring match, before Miku broke eye contact and shook Len's hand.

All of a sudden, Rin felt that this Miku Hatsune was...very dangerous, to pick out a suitable word. But in what way, she didn't know. She simply had this feeling that told her to stay away.

And Rin Kagamine, being Rin, said no.

* * *

**Ta-dah! Wow. This whole introduction thingy sure took some time. But fu...Do you guys get the different interests of these guys? *grins***

**I'm doing _Merchant of Venice _next year for Literature...T_T That's where I got the idea from. XD**

**Reviews, nya~**

* * *

_zhane17 - Phew, really? Thanks! Nononononono, it's just that they always say that talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity (I think?), yeah? Thank you!_

_Hana Okita - No worries~ Haha, really? She's meant to be the antagonist, though. _

_AruuYuda-ShoriKyuyu - =w= Yep, really hard to write. XP DANGAN RONPA YEAH~_

_Rolling-chan - Ah. Okay! Yep, don't destroy your iPod anymore, aye? XD EH. ...I'll try to make the longer next time. (IF there is a next __time) Well, by the time I'm writing this, exams are already over. OwO_

_Forene - Thank you, and I hope you liked this chapter!_

_awesome dt - Yep, he is. :D Thank you for your encouragement!_

_R. J. Niner - DANGAN RONPA XD Thanks~ Phew, looks like I did okay for the romance part. Yep, better pray that Len doesn't go insane! /shot_


End file.
